When past comes out
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Derrière les portes closes, des secrets. Derrière un masque, des larmes. C'est souvent en apprenant le passé des gens que l'on découvre à quel point on ne les connait pas... Yaoi à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : When past comes out

Genre : Un p'tit peu d'romance, un p'tit peu de tout le reste.

Couple : Uh... comme si y'en avait d'autre que celui-là... Mais nannn je blague, vous verrez bien.

Rating : G, pour le moment.

Note : Comme quoi s'emmerder prodigieusement redonne le goût à l'écriture... Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un certain temps, et c'est encore pire pour du GW. Cette fic me plait, cependant, et me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Je l'ai débutée l'an passé et, après l'avoir perdue dans les méandres de mon ordinateur, je suis retombée dessus. J'ai de l'inspiration pour le moment et j'espère que ce petit début vous plaira. J'ai plusieurs autres pages de composées et je n'attends que votre impression pour le reste de la publication. Je ne sais quel en sera le rythme, cela dépendra de nombreux facteurs, dont votre avis. Michi.

Ge

* * *

Daniel frissonna.

Le bruit de ses pas semblait résonner infiniment dans le long corridor sombre, et les quelques lampes accrochées aux murs lui permettaient à peine de ne pas se vautrer pitoyablement au sol.

Tout était trop… trop froid dans cet endroit. Les gens se croisaient sans se saluer, ni même se regarder, et les caméras posées un peu partout donnaient l'impression d'être sans cesse suivi, épié. Ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs. Les dizaines de déclarations de confidentialité qu'il avait signées avant d'entrer dans le programme ne suffisaient nullement à ses supérieurs. La moindre faille dans le système, pensa-t-il, pouvait compromettre toute l'expérience.

Expérience. Daniel frémit une fois de plus alors qu'ils passaient devant de multiples portes grises. Une simple petite ouverture munie de barreaux permettait l'entrée d'oxygène dans la pièce. Cadenassées, à l'épreuve des balles et munies de multiples systèmes de surveillances hypersophistiqués, ces portes étaient à elles-seules de véritables forteresses. La première fois, Daniel avait eu l'impression que de l'autre côté, il y avait de dangereux criminels, ou encore des créatures modifiées, capables de tuer en une seconde.

Et puis on l'avait amené à voir ce qu'elles cachaient, ces fameuses portes. Et son cœur s'était soulevé alors qu'il ravalait à toute vitesse ses larmes, sachant qu'une seule d'entre elles pouvait le mener à sa perte. Aucune faiblesse n'était permise, l'impassibilité était de mise ici.

Et chaque jour, lorsque Daniel regagnait son petit appartement, dans la ville tout près, lorsqu'il se glissait sous ses couvertures froides, il pensait à _eux_. Il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient là, pourquoi personne ne venait les chercher, pourquoi nul autour de lui n'était révulsé comme lui de ce qu'il se passait dans ce laboratoire sous-terrain.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une porte portant le numéro 132 et les mains de Daniel tirèrent de ses poches un trousseau de clefs qui cliquetèrent dans le silence étouffant. Celui qui l'accompagnait le dépassa et alla regarder dans la petite ouverture.

N'ouvrez pas, fit sa voix tranchante.

Daniel observa l'homme dont la seule mention suffisait à donner des sueurs froides à toute l'équipe. Vêtu d'un long manteau blanc, il avait les mains croisées dans le dos. Ses longs cheveux presque blancs retombaient sur ses épaules, sa bouche était en ce moment étirée sur un sourire en coin d'une froideur épouvantable et ses petits yeux gris étaient plissés. On aurait juré y lire de l'amusement face à ce qu'il voyait. Le reste du temps, son regard était froid et calculateur, et il apparaissait comme un être inébranlable que nul ne savait déchiffrer. Le jeune homme savait qu'à la moindre incartade, le directeur du laboratoire pourrait le tuer sans même perdre son sang froid.

- Quels sont les résultats, monsieur Peterson ? claqua sa voix.

- Il est sortit d'observation ce matin, Monsieur, répondit-il en espérant que sa voix ne trahisse ni sa peur, ni son dégoût.

- Et ? s'impatienta l'autre.

- Il… il semble _parfait_, Monsieur.

- Vraiment ?

- Nous ne lui avons rien donné à manger ni à boire depuis près d'une semaine mais son métabolisme n'a subit aucun changement conséquent. Nous lui avons fait parcourir les 15 kilomètres réglementaires chaque matin et chaque soir, comme vous l'aviez demandé, et son corps n'a pas non plus réagit aux injections diverses. Ses prises de sang sont normales et ne démontrent aucune anomalie.

- A-t-il parlé ? demanda encore l'homme.

- Il…

Daniel se racla la gorge avant de continuer, bouillonnant intérieurement et remerciant ses années de théâtre au collège. Il avait envie de vomir.

- Il a gémi lorsque nous avons évalué sa résistance à la douleur mais il n'a pas émit le moindre son depuis.

- Bien, bien…

Pendant quelques minutes, ils demeurèrent silencieux.

Encore une fois, Daniel se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas émis le moindre doute lorsqu'on l'avait abordé, sept mois plus tôt, pour ce job. Le salaire était au-dessus de ses espérances, les conditions de travail semblaient bonnes et cela lui permettrait d'augmenter ses connaissances dans le domaine de la génétique. Mais le contrat ne parlait pas de _ça_. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer…

- Et le test de tir ? s'enquit son patron en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Il a tout réussit, Monsieur.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et son sourire fit une fois de plus frissonner Daniel lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

- Je reviendrai le voir demain.

- Pouvons-nous le nourrir, Monsieur ?

L'homme hésita.

- Donnez-lui un peu d'eau. Piquez-le également s'il refuse de dormir, je le veux au meilleur de sa forme pour une batterie de tests supplémentaires que je superviserai tôt dans la matinée.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Daniel derrière, toujours devant la porte.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, monsieur Peterson.

Daniel se trouva incapable de le remercier, écoutant une fois de plus le bruit sourd des pas qui s'éloignaient jusqu'à s'éteindre. Il avança et regarda par l'ouverture.

Complètement nu, le prisonnier se tenait debout au milieu de la petite pièce grise capitonnée, son corps recouvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombant sur ses plaies à vif, comme pour les dissimuler aux yeux des curieux. Un garde avait eu la tâche de les lui couper sur ordre de _Monsieur_, quelques semaines plus tôt.

On l'avait retrouvé égorgé dans la cellule. La paire de ciseaux était plantée dans son cœur et le sol était rouge autour de lui, tout comme les mains de son meurtrier, impassiblement assis dans un coin. La question des cheveux n'avait plus été abordée.

Le numéro 132. La fierté de l'équipe à laquelle Daniel appartenait, la fierté de leur dirigeant. Le _petit chef d'œuvre_ comme ils se bornaient tous à l'appeler, presque avec de l'affection dans leur ton. Recueillit sur L2, la décharge de l'univers, et amené sur Terre comme beaucoup d'autres. Ils provenaient de toutes les colonies, pris au hasard, kidnappés et amenés ici, dans ce laboratoire, pour servir de sujet d'étude.

Ils devaient devenir des tueurs parfaits, sans la moindre faille.

Et Daniel devait aider à cela.

Dans la cellule, le petit tourna la tête, dardant un regard violine sur lui. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures au scientifique.

- Tu as soif ? finit-il par demander, la voix un peu éraillée.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Le sujet 132 n'avait pas parlé depuis son arrivée. Le fouet avait quelque peu délié sa langue, mais Daniel était parti avant la fin de la séance, prétextant une envie soudaine. Il avait régurgité son déjeuner dans les toilettes, essuyant par la suite ses larmes avec du papier hygiénique.

- Un peu.

Il sursauta et regarda sa petite bouche qui s'était ouverte pour la première fois en plus de trois mois. Sa voix était enfantine. Parce que 132 était un enfant, après tout. On avait estimé qu'il devait voir dans les six ans, peut-être même moins.

- Je vais ouvrir la porte, fit Daniel. Recule un peu.

L'enfant obéit, marchant docilement vers le fond de sa petite pièce. Le jeune homme déverrouilla la porte avec son trousseau de clefs. Ils se firent face.

- Tu as mal ? demanda Daniel en régularisant sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle tremble.

- Un peu. Mais ça passera. Vous allez me frapper encore, demain ?

Quelque chose se brisa en Daniel. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et pris une grande respiration. L'instant d'après, il enlevait sa blouse blanche et la lançait à l'enfant. Elle tomba à ses pieds. 132 le regarda, interrogateur.

- Enfile ça, dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu restes ici une seconde de plus.

* * *

C'était sûrement… non, _c'était _de la folie !

Tenant l'enfant serré contre sa poitrine, Daniel courait depuis plusieurs minutes dans la forêt entourant le laboratoire. Ils étaient parvenus hors de la base sans trop de problèmes mais l'alarme avait été déclenchée et il entendait les sirènes retentir au loin. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que des dizaines d'hommes étaient déjà à leur poursuite, armés de fusils et peut-être même accompagnés de chiens.

Le petit avait agrippé ses bras maigres autour de son cou et y avait enfoui son nez. Daniel était conscient qu'il aurait pu l'étrangler ou le tuer d'une autre façon mais cela lui importait peu. 132 n'avait émis aucune objection ni n'avait démontré d'agressivité lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, signe que peut-être il lui faisait confiance.

Le scientifique savait que si on venait à les rattraper, on le tuerait sans doute, voire que _Monsieur_ se ferait un plaisir de le torturer longuement lui-même pour le faire regretter d'avoir attenté à son projet. Ce type était un malade. Dès qu'il serait à l'extérieur, le petit en sécurité, il irait à la police. Les autres enfants étaient eux aussi en danger. Il se devait de faire vite avant qu'ils ne déménagent.

Il entendait les aboiements des chiens au loin, qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Daniel savait qu'il devait atteindre la route la plus proche. Là, s'il pouvait arrêter une voiture, alors peut-être auraient-ils une chance d'en sortir vivants.

- Ça va aller, dit-il à l'enfant.

- Ils s'approchent. Ils veulent me reprendre. Vous devez me laisser et partir, dit calmement 132 à son oreille.

- Je ne te laisserai pas ici, haleta Daniel en courant toujours.

Il sentait le cœur du petit battre la chamade contre le sien. Il resserra son emprise sur le minuscule corps, apercevant un éclairci entre les arbres.

- Tu vois, la route est là.

Et les chiens aboyaient également, de plus en plus fort. Des cris d'hommes se faisaient entendre.

Ils commencèrent à tirer, bien que Daniel ne puisse les voir, ni même se retourner pour tenter de le faire. Ils voulaient le tuer, l'abattre. Comme du bétail. Daniel avait atteint la route lorsqu'un projectile pénétra sa cuisse droite, le faisant trébucher. Il tomba en avant, sur l'asphalte sombre, protégeant l'enfant de la chute. Celui-ci avait les jambes écorchées mais ne grimaçait même pas. Il se leva sans problème et tenta vainement d'aider le jeune scientifique à se relever. Daniel essaya, mais sans succès. La balle avait fait éclater son genou.

- Cours, ordonna-t-il au jeune garçon.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, ne disant toujours rien.

- C'est toi qu'ils veulent, ils ne doivent pas te trouver. Il y a une ville à environ une heure d'ici. Vas jusque là et cache-toi. Dans la poche de la blouse que tu portes, il y a mon portefeuille et de l'argent. Achètes des vêtements et prend le car demain matin, dès que possible.

- Je ne…

L'enfant se mordait les lèvres, une expression douloureuse tordant ses traits.

- Vas-y, ordonna encore l'adulte.

Il regarda l'enfant reculer, puis courir sur la route, disparaissant bientôt dans l'obscurité. Alors que les hommes de Monsieur l'entouraient, il ferma les yeux, pensant qu'au moins, il avait pu sauver celui-là, à défaut de tous les autres. Il ignora les questions qui fusèrent et se prit sans rien dire les coups de pieds de ses attaquants.

Un dernier coup de feu déchira finalement la nuit, puis tout redevint calme.

**Tsukuzu...**

**Un commentaire ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'horaire. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et lectures ! J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit assez court. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, normalement. Bisou, Ge_

_

* * *

_

_You don't know me, you don't even care_

_You don't know me, you don't wear my chains…_

_Boston, Augustana_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, retenant de justesse un cri déformé de franchir ses lèvres. Affolé, il jeta des regards scrutateurs dans la pièce, tendant l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Mais il n'y avait que son camarade de chambre qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin du sien. Il fixa pendant quelques instants sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement au gré de sa respiration. Il devait être très tard pour qu'il ne soit pas devant son ordinateur portable.

Il rejeta ses couvertures humides, remettant en place, sous l'oreiller, le poignard affuté qu'il avait extirpé en panique quelques minutes plus tôt. Réflexe. Mettant pied à terre, il se leva précautionneusement. Il était étourdit et dut attendre que le monde ne cesse de tourner avant de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Passant une main moite dans ses cheveux défaits, il soupira avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Alors qu'il faisait pivoter la poignée, une voix retentie derrière lui.

- Où vas-tu ?

Il se raidit.

- J'ai soif. Je vais me cherche un truc à boire. Tu peux te rendormir.

- Hn. Nous avons une mission demain.

- Je sais, Herero. Je serai opérationnel.

Il y eut un froissement de draps, signifiant que le soldat parfait s'était recouché. Il sortit, refermant silencieusement derrière lui et fit, à pas de loup, le chemin jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il savait sur quelles planches du plancher ne pas faire de poids pour ne pas provoquer de craquement et les marches demeurèrent muettes lorsqu'il les descendit, ce qui tenait pratiquement du miracle compte tenu de l'état de la maison. La nouvelle planque était plutôt glauque et ils n'avaient nullement le temps ni même l'envie de faire des travaux, ni même du ménage.

Les missions s'enchaînaient, ces derniers temps, et tous les cinq étaient fatigués, voire épuisés. Même Heero trouvait à s'assoupir dès qu'il y avait un relâchement. Mais lui, il n'y arrivait pas. La plupart du temps, il simulait le sommeil et réfléchissait simplement, des heures durant, ou jusqu'à ce que tous dorment profondément, lui permettant de se lever. Personne pour douter, de toute façon. Il aurait voulu dormir, comme eux tous, mais les cauchemars revenaient plus que de raison ces temps-ci.

Il n'alla pas à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas réellement menti à son compagnon puisque sa gorge était sèche mais il se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que de l'eau. Et puis il ne pouvait simplement pas rester là, près de lui. Il en avait marre de jouer continuellement un rôle pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, pour ne pas qu'on lui pose trop de questions. Il se contentait de sourire, sourire alors que les larmes noyaient son cœur. Ils ne voyaient rien. Pas même Quatre avec son empathie.

Comment faisaient-ils pour passer outre le sang et les corps mutilés qu'ils voyaient régulièrement, tout en sachant qu'il y en aurait des centaines voire des milliers d'autres bientôt ? Il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient poisseuses de sang et que le goût de l'hémoglobine envahissait en permanence sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et chaque blague, chaque sourire ou rire le tuait un peu plus.

Il se glissa dans le salon et entrouvrit une fenêtre, faisant grincer le loquet rouillé. Un souffle frais lui balaya le visage et il soupira en s'asseyant sur le rebord, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse pour ensuite les entourer de ses bras.

À l'extérieur, le ciel était sombre, tapissé d'étoiles. Et la lune était si belle, tout là-haut, qu'il se dit pendant un court instant que d'avoir des ailes serait merveilleux. S'envoler et ne jamais redescendre.

Front contre le verre, il ressentit pleinement la froideur du vent, mordante et pourtant apaisante. On était en novembre et il avait hâte de voir la neige tomber et recouvrir les impuretés au sol. Il aurait aimé qu'elle perdure toute l'année, mais alors peut-être s'en lasserait-il. Il préférait continuer à l'aimer d'un amour tendre pour la rédemption muette qu'elle semblait amener avec elle sur la Terre.

Sur L2, il n'y avait jamais de neige. Il en aurait fallu, pourtant, juste une petite once de pureté pour redonner de l'espoir aux gens qui souffraient tellement, à des années lumières des préoccupations des autres colonies et de la Terre. Dans le temps, il leur importait peu que des milliers de gens meurent, dans la rue comme dans le confort de leur demeure, à cause d'un virus qui se foutait bien du compte en banque.

Duo frissonna. Il faisait froid, maintenant. Ses bras pâles et découverts étaient recouverts de chair de poule. Mais quand bien même ils deviendraient bleus, il ne bougerait pas. C'était trop bon de ressentir. C'était une souffrance délicieuse et unique dont il s'émerveillait toujours, malgré les années.

Le froid l'engourdissant petit à petit, Duo ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

Lorsque les autres se réveillèrent, vers 7 heures, Duo avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner et l'odeur du café frais embaumait la maison. Toujours près de la fenêtre, le jeune pilote tenait entre ses doigts une tasse chaude lorsque ses coéquipiers descendirent un à un les escaliers, faisant craquer les marches branlantes.

Quatre le salua joyeusement et disparu dans la cuisine, suivit de Trowa. Wufei se contenta d'un signe de tête rapide avant de faire de même. Seul Heero s'arrêta dans le salon.

- Tu es resté là une partie de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me suis endormi, répondit-il calmement.

L'autre pilote hocha la tête et partit également pour la cuisine. Ils revinrent cependant tous une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que 02 contemplait toujours l'extérieur d'un regard vide, lointain.

Heero se mit à expliquer d'un ton monotone la mission à laquelle ils participeraient tous, du moins en partie. Il s'agissait de récolter le maximum d'informations au sujet d'une organisation scientifique qui venait de s'allier à OZ et dont la participation inquiétait soudainement la Résistance.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque directe pour le moment mais en cas de problèmes ou de découvertes, nous devrons détruire les laboratoires et éliminer les dirigeants.

- La base est ici, sur Terre ? s'enquit Quatre.

Heero acquiesça.

- Sait-on de quelle sorte d'expériences il s'agit ? fit à son tour Wufei.

- On les croit liés à la disparition de centaines de personnes à ce jour. Des sujets d'étude, sans doute.

Duo sentit alors une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui continuaient de discuter sans lui porter attention.

- Selon une source, on appelle le dirigeant Monsieur mais nous n'avons jusqu'à maintenant aucune information complémentaire à son sujet, continua 01. Il importe cependant de mettre la main sur lui, ce qui signifie que nous devrons introduire une taupe à l'intérieur de la base pour quelques temps. Duo, tu devras…

- Non.

La voix du pilote 02 claqua comme un fouet, glaciale.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'irai pas là-bas.

- Il s'agit d'un ordre, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

- J'en parlerai à G s'il le faut, mais je n'irai pas dans cette foutue base, c'est clair ?

Il se leva et le nippon fit de même. Ils se confrontèrent, face à face.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, lança Heero avec froideur.

- Faire… l'enfant ? répéta Duo.

Son rire les fit tous frissonner. Il se tut finalement, le regard douloureux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce dont tu parles, 01.

- Il est hors de question de risquer d'échouer une mission, surtout celle-là, à cause de tes caprices.

Duo recula d'un pas.

- Caprices ? répéta-t-il encore.

- Il faut penser aux enfants Duo, fit Quatre avec hésitation.

Le châtain le regarda à son tour, brisant le contact visuel avec Heero. Il ne dit mot durant une minute.

- Ils… Il fait encore des tests sur des enfants ?

Sa voix se brisa. Ses poings se crispèrent. Il ne pouvait simplement plus supporter qu'ils le regardent ainsi, tant d'interrogations sur le bout des lèvres.

Alors il s'enfuit.

_**Tsuzuku**_


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion avec mon nouveau laptop. Bisou à tous et merci pour vos encourragements!

* * *

Il avait marché toute l'après-midi, assaillit de souvenirs. Ses doigts, de même que l'entièreté de son corps, étaient gelés. Il faudrait penser à prendre une veste la prochaine fois qu'il pèterait un câble et qu'il s'enfuirait de la maison.

Les autres devaient se poser un tas de questions, à moins qu'ils ne s'en fichent. Heero… Heero devait être de nouveau sur son fichu laptop à chercher des infos, ses pensées à mille lieues de lui. Pas étonnant, certes, mais blessant.

Courir à l'extérieur et s'engouffrer dans la forêt avaient été une mauvaise idée. Si, dans la maison, il pouvait trouer de quoi vaquer à des occupations, être seul au beau milieu de nulle part le rendait fou. Il y a avait trop d'opportunités de penser.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça revenait maintenant ? Pourquoi était-ce à eux de mettre un terme aux opérations dégoutantes de Monsieur ?

Duo frissonna. Plus de dix ans n'avaient pas effacé les souvenirs, n'avaient pas effacé les résultats des tests et des injections sur son métabolisme. Après la mort de Daniel, son sauveur, il avait couru des heures durant, dépassant même la ville qui lui avait été indiquée. Il avait couru sans jamais arrêter, comme Solo le lui avait apprit sur L2

_«Cours toujours pour ta vie, crevette, ou bien y'en a qui vont essayer de te bouffer tout cru.»_

Il était finalement tombé de fatigue près d'un port. À son réveil, des mécanos l'avaient nourri et habillé sans lui poser de question, sans lui demander pourquoi un jeunot qui semblait battu avait dans sa poche un portefeuille rempli de cartes au nom de Daniel Peterson. Duo avait voulu leur donner de l'argent pour les remercier mais ils avaient refusé. Rapidement remis de ses blessures, ils s'étaient mis en tête de le garder un peu avec eux, histoire de tenter d'en apprendre sur lui, ou simplement de l'aider. Il n'avait pas de famille. On l'avait pris sur une colonie lointaine et on l'avait catapulté sur Terre, sans point de repère.

Avec les Sweepers, il avait appris énormément et avait lentement recommencé à parler et à se nourrir convenablement. Ils lui avaient aussi appris le métier jusqu'à ce que ces drôles d'armures géantes qu'ils démontaient pour en apprendre la constitution ne soient plus un secret pour lui.

Et puis un jour, il y avait eu G.

À première vu maboule, comme beaucoup des vieux types qui venaient fréquemment vérifier l'avancée des travaux et des recherches. Un peu plus souriant, peut-être. Il avait cependant été le seul à le regarder d'un regard aussi calculateur. Il avait eu peur, au commencement, mais les autres gars l'avaient rassuré ; c'était comme une grande famille. Chacun protégeait l'autre et, en vertu de ses huit ans à tout casser – il ignorait son âge véritable alors lui et les gars avaient supposé – il était considéré bien évidemment comme le petit frère.

Il riait parfois intérieurement en les regardant le couver, se demandant comment ils réagiraient en sachant d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour se sortir d'emmerdes.

G l'avait donc regardé réparer comme un pro les grandes armures. Quelques temps plus tard, il lui demandait si un môme haut comme trois pommes tel que lui pensait être capable d'en conduire une. Il lui avait répondu que si un vieux croulant comme lui pouvait le faire, il le battrait les deux doigts dans le nez.

Il avait rigolé et avait commencé son entraînement.

Pour la souplesse, il était un as. Il se faufilait partout, découvrait tous les passages possibles et infiltrait comme personne. Au combat, il les mettait tous K.O. sans trop de mal. Il était loin d'être fort, mais son agilité et sa rapidité lui permettaient de berner et de mettre à terre même les plus costauds, idiots ou non.

Les tests de tirs avaient été aussi aisés que de jouer au ballon. De même que pour tous les autres trucs inimaginables qui sortaient du cerveau fêlé de G. Lorsque ce dernier devait partir quelque temps, ou simplement lorsque le soir venait, Duo était confié à Howard, le chef des Sweepers, et sans doute le plus papa poule d'entre eux. Celui-ci lui apprenait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir à propos des armures, de leur constitution jusqu'à leurs différentes sortes d'attaques.

C'était comme un jeu d'enfant.

Et puis un beau jour, G était revenu après quelques semaines d'absence, transportant dans une énorme caisse ce que Duo considérerait toujours comme son premier cadeau. DeathScythe.

Plus belle et plus meurtrière que toutes les autres armures sur lesquelles il avait bricolé pendant deux ans, plus mystérieuse et faite pour lui.

À presque 12 ans, Duo était devenu un pilote de Gundam.

C'avait été comme un rêve étrange, les premiers mois. Détruire, et tuer étaient faciles, presque trop avec du recul. Il aimait particulièrement les explosifs pour leur force meurtrière dissimulée. Comme lui, se plaisait à plaisanter G. Qui, en effet, irait douter que sous la bouille d'ange d'un garçon efféminé se cachait un assassin professionnel ?

Mais malgré tout la beauté surnaturelle de ce rêve, Duo pensait encore souvent à Daniel. Sans doute ne pourrait-il jamais oublier que quelqu'un de plus avait donné sa vie pour lui, qu'un inconnu avait vu en lui quelque chose qui vaille la peine qu'on se sacrifie.

Duo avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien en lui de si spécial.

Les années avaient passé et il avait acquiert davantage d'expérience. Il avait grandit, mûrit, et comprit également qu'une fois de plus, malgré les sourires, les blagues et cette forme d'affection particulière dont il était entouré, tout revenait irrémédiablement au même.

Il était considéré comme une putain de machine à tuer.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la planque. Une tornade blonde lui sauta littéralement dessus alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas à l'intérieur.

- Par Allah, Duo, tu es gelé ! s'écria Quatre en lui frictionnant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses bras.

Il se dégagea rapidement et haussa les épaules immédiatement après, comme pour s'excuser.

- Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout !

- 'Ai un peu perdu la notion du temps dans la forêt, expliqua-t-il. J'voulais pas que vous vous fassiez du souci…

Le sourire du petit blond lui pardonna son absence.

- Où est Yui ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir.

- Dans le salon, répondit Quatre. Duo, pour tout à l'heure, nous voulions…

Le natté leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Mon erreur, affirma-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas à voir ça et je… je vais faire ce qu'on attend de moi.

- Je peux y aller, tu sais.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, Quatre, crois-moi. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, s'empressa-t-il s'ajouter en voyant l'autre froncer les sourcils. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas un endroit pour personne, simplement.

- Et toi ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'ai vu bien pire, Kat'…

Il lui sourit, plus douloureusement qu'à l'habitude, et se dirigea vers le salon sans attendre une réplique.

* * *

- J'estime ne pas avoir à me justifier, affirma-t-il, debout au milieu du salon. Si les Docs' ont besoin d'informations d'une quelconque nature, je me montrerai disponible. Cependant, bien que vous soyez mes coéquipiers, les… les raisons m'ayant fait refuser cette mission en premier lieu ne regardent que moi, de même que celles qui me font désormais l'accepter.

Il se tut, regardant tour à tour ses compagnons réunis. Seul Heero osa prendre la parole après sa tirade, si professionnel qu'en quelque part, étrangement, cela heurta le cœur du jeune homme.

- Es-tu réellement apte à faire cette mission ? Nous ne pouvons risquer de l'échouer. Des vies humaines…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-il. Je suis conscient de ce qui est en jeu, ne t'inquiète pas.

01 hocha la tête, satisfait, et se mis rapidement à pianoter sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux.

Duo l'écouta attentivement décrire la mission, autant sa durée estimée que les détails les plus importants de son déroulement. Bientôt, les pilotes purent rejoindre leurs chambres et se préparer à dormir, le soir étant rapidement tombé.

Bien que n'ayant rien mangé de la journée, Duo ne ressentait nullement la faim, son estomac étant au contraire complètement retourné à l'idée de retourner dans ces laboratoires. Le reconnaitrait-on ? Et si c'était le cas, que lui ferait-on ? La douleur physique, il pouvait la combattre mentalement, mais confronté à tout ces souvenirs, quelle limite ne devrait-il pas franchir ?

Et comment se retenir de foutre directement une balle dans la tête de ce salop, une fois devant lui ?

Incapable de fermer l'œil, il fixait dans la pénombre le plafond de la chambre, tentant de ne rien voir d'autre que les ombres qui y défilaient, tentant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la mission en elle-même et non pas à ce qu'elle signifiait.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler, ou du moins pleurer. Cela l'aurait certainement aidé à… à quoi ?

_Maybe to forget everything about that damned past…_

_Fuck !_

- Tu devrais dormir, Duo, intervint une voix un peu endormie.

Il se redressa dans sa couche, observant la silhouette sombre de son coéquipier.

- Désolé, mec, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Tu penses trop, dit encore Heero, toujours allongé. Si tu crois ne pas être capable de mener à bien cette mission, nous…

- Oh merde, Yui, lâche-moi la grappe avec cette putain de mission ! s'énerva Duo en rabattant ses couvertures.

Il se leva rapidement et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant que l'autre faisait de même.

- Recouche-toi, ordonna Heero.

- Eh oh ! T'es pas ma mère aux dernières nouvelles alors laisse-moi tranquille ! s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Et il claqua bien entendu la porte derrière lui.

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Ted

Chapitre suivant ! Désolée pour le retard! J'espère que vous aimerez! Bisou bisou !

* * *

Sa couverture étant parfaite, comme toujours, Duo n'eut aucun mal à s'infiltrer dans la base en tant que gardien. Sa tête n'était certainement pas assez pleine pour qu'il ose prétendre être scientifique et, de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il participe directement aux tests sur les… sur les cobayes.

Il avait été rattaché à la surveillance des laboratoires, principalement de nuit pour commencer. Cela compliquait un peu le plan des Mads puisque ainsi il ne pouvait constater par lui-même les travaux en cours, mais cela lui convenait mieux, du moins pour l'instant. Une incursion trop rapide dans ce monde affreux l'aurait probablement trop chamboulé émotionnellement, allant peut-être même jusqu'à nuire à sa mission. Se réhabituer à l'atmosphère étouffante du lieu, se créer un masque à l'effigie d'un type froid que rien des monstruosités perpétuées dans cet endroit ne répugnait… tout cela s'annonçait pénible, mais néanmoins réalisable.

C'est en revenant dans l'antre du diable qu'il s'apercevait à quel point il avait évolué, mais ironiquement également combien il était resté le même, à l'intérieur. Les premiers jours passés entre ces murs gris et vides l'avaient trouvé sursautant au moindre murmure et chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un prononcer son nom, il craignait qu'on ne l'ait reconnu.

_132_

« Je me suis amélioré, se dit-il ironiquement en tournant dans un corridor vide. Je suis 02, maintenant.»

Toujours un putain de numéro. Et une longue traînée de sang derrière.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, on lui annonça qu'il serait désormais en charge des laboratoires. Jonglant avec satisfaction et horreur, Duo en informa secrètement Heero lors de l'une de ses sorties en ville par le biais d'un ordinateur, dans un petit café. Ils avaient convenus que c'était la solution la moins périlleuse pour sa couverture – et sûrement pour sa propre sécurité également, même si cela n'avait pas été mentionné par 01 -, surtout en vue de la surveillance dont lui-même était l'objet. Effacer toute trace de ses démarches, même si le message qu'il envoyait était redirigé vers une messagerie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, était facile. Toujours écrire sous mots couverts, bien entendu, annoncer à un vieil ami de la Fac que les enfants de sa sœur grandissaient très vite, qu'ils étaient en bonne santé mais que la tante Minerva, elle, était toujours en convalescence et que les visites à son chevet étaient toujours impossibles à l'heure actuelle… Les autres pilotes comprendraient là qu'il avait eu une promotion mais que de Monsieur, nulle trace encore.

Pas besoin de leur raconter ce qui se murmurait entre les membres du personnel, de combien Monsieur pouvait, même en brillant par son absence, inspirer la crainte à chacun, même aux gardiens les plus costauds et durs. À côté d'eux, Duo se sentait légèrement larve, mais il se savait capable de tous les battre en un tour de main. Quand même, il était un putain de pilote de Gundam, pas un simple freluquet sans cervelle !

- Eh, petit !

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter comme un enfant en réentendant entre ces murs ce surnom dont on l'avait autrefois affublé, lorsqu'il n'était encore que 132. Il se retourna vivement, tentant tout de même de se contrôler, et offrit un sourire forcé à l'homme qui venait vers lui.

- Ted, fit-il en le reconnaissant.

Le quinquagénaire, bourru et quelque peu hirsute, lui donna une grande tape dans le dos lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

- Grandes mais mauvaises nouvelles, petit, dit-il encore. Le patron devrait v'nir bientôt faire son inspection.

Le jeune pilote s'efforça de contenir un frisson de panique. Il s'assura que sa voix ne lui ferait pas défaut avant de parler.

- Ah oui ? Je croyais qu'il était ici, moi…

-' L'était pas venu depuis quelques mois… en grande discussion avec les nouveaux associés, sans doute.

- Des nouveaux associés ? répéta Duo.

- Bah, des bruits de corridors, tu sais ce que c'est… Mais il parait qu'ils veulent agrandir, voire ouvrir d'autres labos sur quelques colonies. Et puis… ben ya de plus en plus de…

L'homme se tut et sa bouche se fit un pli amer. Duo le regarda de côté alors qu'ils marchaient.

- Vous êtes un type bien, Ted, fit-il doucement, craignant sa réaction.

C'était vrai. Il était l'un des seuls à l'avoir accueillit correctement à son arrivée. Pas d'effusions, bien entendu, mais il lui avait appris les trucs du coin, lui avait dit ce qu'il devait faire et ne pas faire pour plaire aux superviseurs et surtout, il l'entourait, consciemment ou non, d'une sorte de chaleur amicale dont Duo avait cruellement besoin.

Il ressemblait à un gros ours, Ted, avec sa taille imposante, ses grosses mains à la poigne de fer et sa barbe brune qui lui mangeait le visage. Il était le genre de gars à pouvoir vous écrabouiller avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de déguerpir mais ça n'inquiétait pas 02 outre mesure.

Parce que dans les petits yeux noirs de Ted, il y avait cette culpabilité profondément ancrée mais dissimulée qui était venue l'agripper de l'intérieur, et ce dès le premier jour.

- Ma femme dit ça aussi, répondit le plus âgé, fixant toujours droit devant lui. Mais elle croit que je suis gardien de sécurité dans un immeuble à bureaux. Elle… elle pourrait pas supporter que je couvre toutes ces…

Il se tut, craignant d'en avoir trop dit soudainement. Duo ne devait techniquement pas savoir. Il était encore débutant et non inclus dans le secret.

- Dégueulasseries ? proposa-t-il tout de même. Je sais bien c'qui s'passe ici, Ted, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? s'énerva l'autre. Attends pas d'être dedans jusqu'au cou parce qu'après ils ne te laisseront plus r'partir.

- Ça a été comme ça, pour vous ? devina Duo.

Ted ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, continua le natté. Je sais bien ce que je fais.

- Ouais, on dit tous la même chose, au début. La salaire, eh ?

Duo fit mine de sourire en haussant les épaules.

- N'empêche, essaie de raser les murs si jamais tu vois un homme habillé tout en blanc, dit encore Ted.

- En blanc ?

- Il porte toujours un grand manteau de cette couleur alors… et puis si tu veux prendre du galon rapidement, tiens-toi à carreau pendant quelques jours, obéit bien et tout le reste… quelques types sont partis, au niveau des labos alors y'a des places de libres… 'va y avoir des transferts.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver alors ça m'étonnerait, vous savez.

- T'as une bonne gueule.

- … Quoi ?

- Une gueule honnête. Et même si tu m'souris en c'moment, t'es doué pour cacher tes émotions, alors c'est bon pour toi. Tu verras bien, de toute façon.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel le jeune homme vit bien que son aîné semblait nerveux. Sans doute craignait-il d'en avoir trop dit, ce qui était totalement compréhensible. Nombreux auraient été ceux qui, face à l'attitude et aux paroles de Ted, se seraient empressés d'aller tout raconter à un supérieur, ne serait-ce que pour gagner un peu de galon.

- Je dirai rien, Ted, assura-t-il d'un ton plus bas. Même si ça m'arrangerais franchement de monter rapidement les échelons, je 'vous ferai pas d'emmerdes.

L'homme lui sourit.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, non ? Continua Duo sur le ton de la conversation.

- Une dizaine d'années.

- Et vous n'êtes jamais allé au niveau des labos ?

- Si, soupira-t-il. Mais j'ai demandé à redescendre ici.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Je pense toujours à mes enfants à moi... Quand ils étaient petits et que j'espérais que jamais il ne leur arrive rien... J'ai voulu arrêter parce que c'est absolument immoral... Mais ils ne nous laissent pas partir. Tout le monde sait bien ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui font des problèmes.

- Ils...

- Ouais.

- Y'a jamais eu de fuites, depuis tout ce temps ?

- Pas que je sache. Quelques tentatives, sans doute, mais...

- Mh, ni vu ni connu.

Il était tard et fort heureusement personne ne traînait dans les corridors, ce qui arrangeait bien Duo. Ted s'avérait un allié, même si lui-même n'en avait pas conscience. Si jamais les Mads parvenaient à démanteler le réseau, le jeune homme tenterait de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas trop de problèmes. Les Vieux lui devaient bien ça...

- Ça a faillit tout foirer, une fois, se souvint Ted.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Un des enfants est parvenu à sortir avec l'aide d'un des scientifiques.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du pilote infiltré alors qu'il tentait désespérément de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Ils sont parvenus à rattraper le type. L'enfant était déjà disparu dans la nature et malgré les équipes à sa poursuite, ils n'ont pas retrouvé sa trace. Alors on a dû déménager le labo en vitesse. J'ai cru qu'ils cesseraient leurs expériences, du coup, mais apparemment c'était pas assez. Sans doute qu'ils ne croyaient pas qu'un môme parviendrait à se faire entendre des autorités si jamais il parvenait à trouver sa route. C'était un sacré gamin, si j'en crois ce qu'on en a raconté. Le pire meurtrier qu'ils soient jamais parvenus à former ici, même s'il en connaissait déjà pas mal à son arrivée.

- Ah ouais, fit simplement Duo.

_Pire Meurtrier... _

_Si tu savais, Ted, que tu es en train de lui parler, à ce môme aux mains sanglantes..._

- Ils ont tué le scientifique, je suppose ?

- Ouais, sûr. Mais pas immédiatement. Il était amoché lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvé et ils lui ont pas arrangé son cas en lui tirant encore dessus, mais ils l'ont amené au labo avant... Ça va, petit ? T'es d'venu tout pâle...

- Vous inquiétez pas... Mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas tué...

- Parce que Monsieur voulait tenter de le faire parler... Mais il a jamais réussit... Le pauvre type voulait juste sortir l'enfant d'ici, il 'avait pas réellement de plan.

- Et... Ensuite ?

Ted soupira. Il lui sembla que les rides sur son visage se faisaient plus prononcées encore alors qu'il soufflait ;

- Il l'a tué. Et plus jamais personne n'a tenté quoi que ce soit contre le Centre après ça.

_Tsuzuku_


End file.
